Fae
Race Description The Fae are the remnants of the so-called faerie folk that lived in the world far before the elves. They require neither food nor drink, but enjoy both, holding great feasts deep within ancient forests. Time has brought down the Fae, and few remain. Those that do tend to travel together in caravans through the most inhospitable of terrain, keeping their company close and blocking out the rest of the world. Fae are stealthy tricksters, and tremendously skilled with magic. Gameplay Effects Sustenance The Fae are permanently satiated, and thus need no food to survive. Long-lived The Fae are extremely long-lived, their lifespans often in excess of several millennia. They have little to fear from aging attacks, and dying from natural causes. Experienced The youngest Fae are ancient by human standards, their minds filled with the experience and knowledge acquired during centuries of life. As a result, they have a hard time learning new things, needing 190% of the experience required by humans to advance in levels. Initial Attributes The Fae have the following initial attributes, before class modifiers: Resistances Fae have the following resistances to different forms of harm, before modifiers: Initial Skills Fae start with the following values in their respective skills, before modifiers: General Skills Weapon Skills Religion The Fae are nigh immortal, living for tens of thousands of years, and hence have a very different view of the world, and of time in general. Fae often choose not to affiliate with anything, even deities, knowing firsthand that nothing is permanent. They instead choose to worry about the mead in their goblets, the food in their plates, the feet with which they dance, and the music that they dance to, reverberating throughout the air as they commit to their festivities. Those that do choose to affiliate themselves with one of the Nine still retain their race's detached attitude, only worshiping those that exemplify their nonalignment. Fae are able to worship Vedere, Voros, and The Trickster. Recommended Classes The Fae, just as every other race, can succeed at any class. However, some classes are more suited to them than others. The Fae are particularly good at weaving magic due to their high intelligence, and are well-suited for magical classes such as the wizard or witchling. In addition, due to their high dexterity and agility, they are hard to hit and highly accurate, making for surprisingly good pugilists, as well as competent rogues. However, Fae are extremely frail, and often die to a single hit at lower levels. Fae are also extremely weak, with their pitiable initial strength value of 5, meaning that they are burdened often. This largely, if not completely, offsets the speed bonus that they receive, making it even harder to survive the earlier levels. If playing a melee class with a Fae, a strategy that has been found to help players survive the first levels is to pick up rocks and use them as missile weapons in order to advance beyond the extremely vulnerable first level. Category:Classes Category:Races